Mean
by SoySolamenteYo
Summary: Bella está cansada de que la molesten. ¿Qué pasara cuando decida enfrentar su problema? One Shot


Guarde los últimos libros en mi casillero cuando se cerró solo. O mejor dicho alguien lo cerró.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen?- le pregunte al odioso hermano de mi mejor amiga Alice

-Uy la rata de biblioteca esta de mal humor- dijo Cullen, y alguno de sus amigos (o sequito de imbéciles) se comenzaron a reír- Sabemos que estar enamorada de mi y no poder estar conmigo te pone así- mentiroso

-Te puedes ir a la mismísima mierda, Edward- masculle y comencé a caminar hacia la cafetería a buscar a mis amigos.

Siempre me tiene que molestar a mi ¿Cuál es su problema? No se puede buscar a alguien de su tamaño, no tiene que molestarme a mí.

Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien se dirigía a mí a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué…?- alcancé a decir antes de que chocáramos y cayéramos al suelo-¿Jasper?- era el novio de la enana de mi amiga

-Bella, lo siento- se paro y me ayudo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte, se veía preocupado y eso por lo general solo pasa cuando Alice está metida en algún problema

-Alice- comenzó a decir, ya sabía- Está discutiendo con Edward otra vez –

-Por favor dime que no es por mí y como sabes si no estás con ella- le dije medio alarmada

- Sabes que es por ti Bells y Rose me acaba de mandar un mensaje- ay Cristo, esto no es bueno.

Sin decir nada corrí de vuelta por el pasillo y efectivamente allí estaban discutiendo.

-Pero ¿Cuál es tu problema?- le gritaba Alice a su hermano- ¿Qué te hizo ella?-

-Alice- grite, antes de que Edward le respondiera

-Ay, mira, llego la rata de biblioteca a parar la discusión- dijo Edward en tono de burla, respire profundo y lo ignore olímpicamente, Jasper lo miro asesinamente y se volteo a ver a su novia

-Alice- la volví a llamar y ella me miro- No vale la pena-

-Pero Bella…- ya iba a comenzar

-Alice mejor yo que cualquier otro- dije, medio sonriendo

-Pero que adorable- se metió uno de los amigos de Edward, James me parece

-Qué tal si, ustedes se callan esa boca suya y se van con sus mascotas- les grite- Perdón, novias-

Rosalie, gemela de Jasper, que no se sinceramente de donde salió, rio y choco su mano con la mía.

Edward y su sequito se fueron, sin decir nada. Vaya, que progreso.

-Mary Alice Cullen- la llame por su nombre completo- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te pelees con tu hermano por mi culpa?-

-Muchas veces, pero Bells me saca de quicio él no era así- me dijo, casi llorando

-Enana- la abrace- Ya alguien lo va a poner en su lugar, otra vez-

-Espero que seas tú- susurro

Me reí un poco

-Seamos realistas- le dije- Vamos a comer-

Nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, Edward y su sequito estaban en la puerta, así que automáticamente baje la mirada, haciendo que mi cabello quedara como una cortina a los lados de mi cabeza.

-Mira cerebrito- me llamo Edward y yo respire profundo

-¿Qué quieres, animal de monte?- le respondí, no me dijo nada- Cullen no tengo todo el día, a diferencia de tu novia yo si como- dije mirando a la plástica de Tanya, que estaba al lado de Edward- y estudio- agregue viendo un examen que tenia Irina, la hermana de Tanya y novia de James en la mano, que tenía una F en rojo, enorme

-Mira, nerd, con esa actitud no vas a llegar a ningún lado- me chillo Tanya

-Te equivocas, más lejos que todos ustedes voy a llegar- los mire a todos y reí- Ahora, adiós y gracias por la agradable plática-

Me adelante y me senté al lado de mi hermano, Emmet

-Se tardaron- me dijo, pasándome un sándwich y un refresco

-Lo siento, hubo unos pequeños emm… ¿idiotas? En nuestro camino- le dije mordiendo el sándwich

-¿Edward?- pregunto, viéndolo.

-¿Quién mas, si no?- dijo Rosalie (quien por cierto es su novia) sentándose al frente de nosotros

-Lo detesto- casi grito Alice, sentándose pesadamente al lado de Rose.

-Ya, cálmate cielo- trataba de calmarla Jasper

De repente algo llamo mi atención, Ben el novio de una buena amiga mía, que se llama Angela (ugh al parecer todos tienen pareja menos yo) estaba pegando un cartel en la pared

-Ben- le grite

-Dime, Bells- me dijo acercándose

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte señalando el cartel

-Noche de talentos- sonrió- ¿Te quieres anotar?-

-¿Por qué no?- me encogí de hombros

Mis amigos y hermano se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca

-Perfecto momento para ponerlos en su lugar- aclare, viendo a Edward

-Es brillante- grito Alice, saltando de su silla, la gente se volteo a verla- Sigan con los suyo-

-Ya te anote- dijo Ben- Es el viernes-

Bien, hoy es martes, tengo com días para prepararme

-Alice necesito que me ayudes con lo que me voy a poner- le dije

-Ya estoy en eso- se paro y se fue y Jasper como buen novio que es se fue tras ella.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- me pregunto mi hermano

-Si- dije viéndolo- Creo- vi a Edward

_**~El viernes~**_

Mire el vestido que Alice había escogido para mí, era azul.

-Es perfecto- susurre luego de contemplarlo un rato

-Lo sé- dijo emocionada- Póntelo que vamos a llegar tarde-

Entre al baño de Alice, me lo puse y me maquille un poco.

-Bella- oi mi nombre, al salir del baño y no fue Alice quien lo dijo, era Edward, que se me había quedado mirando

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes- le dije, secamente

Alice lo ignoro, acomodo un poco mi cabello y me pasó unos zapatos, eran negros con el tacón alto.

-Se que te vas a quejar pero…- comenzó Alice

-No, son bellos, te pedí ayuda y lo que me hayas escogido me lo voy a poner- le dije interrumpiéndola

-Dios, porque no eres mi hermana- me abrazo y vi de reojo como Edward nos miraba y salía del cuarto

-¿El va, no?- pregunte preocupada

-Por supuesto tonta- contesto Alice- Su novia a participar- hizo una mueca

Me estremecí, quien sabe que van a hacer.

-Vámonos- me apuro, me coloque los zapatos y fuimos a la escuela.

Llegamos rápidamente, Edward y sus imbéciles estaban en la entrada.

-No les hagas caso- me susurro Alice

-Eso planeaba hacer- le dije riendo y rodando los ojos

-Hey cerebrito- me llamo Edward

Lo ignore y entre al gimnasio.

-Bella- me grito Ben

-Hola Ben- le sonreí

-Wow, estás preciosa- me dijo

-Gracias- me ruborice

-Eres la ultima en salir a presentarte, dentro de 15 minutos te ubicas detrás de la tarima- me informo, yo asentí y el siguió con su camino

-Bella- me llamo alguien y me voltee

-Ángela- le sonreí

-Te ves hermosa- me dijo y yo me ruborice, otra vez

-Gracias- susurre

-¿Estas preparada?- me pregunto

-Eso creo- dije viendo hacia la tarima

-Lo vas a hacer bien- me dijo

-Eso espero- le sonrei

-Bien vamos a comenzar- dijo el Director desde la tarima

Me fui detrás de la tarima, pero igual se veían los actos. Las personas comenzaron a pasar y yo cada vez me ponía mas nervios, Dios porque me metí en esto.

-Ahora Tanya e Irina Denali y Jessica Stanley van a bailar- anuncio el director

Las tres subieron, ¿No tienen vergüenza? Digo pudieron ponerse algo más de ropa.

Pusieron play a la música y ellas comenzaron a bailar y de pronto sentí pena de ser de su mismo género y generación. Parecían strippers.

-Gracias, por ese ¿Baile? Señoritas- dijo el director y todos estallamos en risas al ver su cara de trauma- Y por último la señorita Isabella Swan y el señor Jasper Hale-

La cabellera rubia de Jasper apareció de la nada, tenía su guitarra en la mano.

-¿Vamos?- me pregunto, respire profundo

-Si- dije firme

Subimos a la tarima

-¿Qué fue cerebrito, nos vas a cantar?- grito Edward-Como si pudieras-

-Bueno querido Cullen si voy a cantar- sonreí irónicamente- y de hecho, te la dedico a ti y a tus patéticos amigos-

Las personas hicieron un sonidito de "uuuh"

Le indique a Jasper que empezara, respire otra vez y comencé a cantar

_**You, with your words like knives**_

_**And swords and the weapons that you use against me**_

_**You have knocked me off my feet again**_

_**Got me feeling like a nothing**_

_**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard**_

_**Calling me out when I'm wounded**_

_**You picking on the weaker man**_

_**Well you can take me down with just one single blow**_

_**But you don't know, what you don't know**_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_

_**And all you're ever going to be is mean**_

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever going to be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**You, with your switching sides**_

_**And your wildfire lies and your humiliation**_

_**You have pointed out my flaws again**_

_**As if I don't already see them**_

_**I walk with my head down**_

_**Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you**_

_**I just wanna feel okay again**_

_**I bet you got pushed around**_

_**Somebody made you cold**_

_**But the cycle ends right now**_

_**Cause you can't lead me down that road**_

_**And you don't know, what you don't know**_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_

_**And all you're ever going to be is mean**_

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever going to be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**And I can see you years from now in a bar**_

_**Talking over a football game**_

_**With that same big loud opinion**_

_**But nobody's listening**_

_**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things**_

_**Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing**_

_**And all you are is mean**_

_**All you are is mean**_

_**And a liar and pathetic and alone in life**_

_**And mean and mean and mean and mean**_

_**But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_

_**And all you're ever going to be is mean,**_

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever going to be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_

_**And all you're ever going to be is mean**_

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever going to be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

Edward y sus imbéciles se me quedaron viendo en shock, mientras los demás aplaudían

-¿Te das cuenta, Cullen?- le dije mirándolo- Todo lo que eres es malo, un mentiroso y sobre todo eres patético-

-Eso fue increíble- dijo el Director impresionado

-Gracias- le dije y sonreí

Nos íbamos a bajar pero el Director nos detuvo

-Esperen ¿Por qué se bajan?- lo miramos confundidos- Ustedes ganaron-

Casi me da de todo. Jasper me arrastro hasta donde estaba el Director parado me dio un trofeo y un papel.

Jasper me tomo de la mano y me empujo un poco para adelante.

-Damas y caballeros Bella Swan- todos gritaron y aplaudieron

-Damas y caballeros Jasper Hale- lo imite y la gente hizo lo mismo.

Nos bajamos (yo lo hice corriendo literalmente).

-Enana- me abrazo mi hermano, cuando nos encontró- Estuviste increíble-

-Gracias- le sonreí

-Bella- me cayeron encima Rose y Alice

-Los dejaste en su lugar- dijo Alice riendo- Desaparecieron justo después de que te premiaran-

-Esa era la idea- dijo Rose riendo

-Vámonos- suplique- Hay demasiada gente aquí-

Accedieron a mi petición y resulta y acontece que Edward y sus amigos estaban afuera esperándonos

-Cuidado con lo que haces, Cullen- lo amenazo mi hermano

-Tranquilo Emmet- dijo Edward levantando sus manos- Necesito hablar contigo- me miro, suplicante-

-Edward, tu consideras que ella quiere hablar contigo- dijo Alice, fríamente, joder se molesto de verdad con su hermano

-Alice yo no…- comenzó a decir Edward

-Déjenlo- hable yo- Habla-

-¿En privado?- me pidió

-Le haces algo y estás muerto- le grito Jasper alejándose

-Tus amigos te aman- me dijo cuando estuvimos solos

-Eran tus amigos Edward- le susurre- Éramos amigos-

Se me resbalo una lagrima al recordar, éramos los mejores amigos, luego se alejo cuando entramos a la secundaria, comenzó a salir con Tanya y sus hermanas y luego se metió en el equipo de football y luego el sequito de imbéciles vino y nosotros quedamos botados.

-Lo sé – me seco la lagrima y automáticamente me aparte de él- ¿Tanto miedo me tienes, princesa?-

Se me formo un nudo en la garganta, así me llamaba cuando éramos amigos

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunte

-Eso era lo que quería decirte- suspiro- Cuando llegamos aquí, conocí a Tanya y ella me pidió que saliéramos más de una vez y yo le decía que no, le dije que me gustaba otra persona pero que ella no me paraba, entonces me dijo que le diera celos que fuera malo con ella y que por fin me haría caso-

Caí en la cuenta que era yo

-¿Tres años en eso? No se si no te diste cuenta, que no funciono- le dije- ¿tienes idea de todo el dolor que me causaste? ¿Tienes idea de cuantas noches llore con tu hermana?-

-No- susurro- Lo siento Bella, no sabes cuánto lo siento-

Comencé a caminar de regreso

-Bella- me grito- Te amo-

Me pare en seco en medio del pasillo

-¿Estas bromeando, no?- le grite- ¿Esta es otra de tus maneras de molestarme?-

-No, Bella- me agarro por los brazos, yo estaba llorando- No llores, odio verte llorar-

-Que gracioso, porque generalmente eres tu el que causa mi llanto- dije entre sollozos

-No me digas eso- me pidió- Te amo enserio-

-¿Y Tanya?- pregunte con la voz temblorosa

-Ella nunca fue, ni va a ser mi novia era para ponerte celosa- contesto

Vi en sus ojos que me decía la verdad, el siempre fue un libro abierto.

-Perdóname- me dijo Edward, ahora era el él que estaba llorando-Te amo-

-Yo a ti Edward- me besó.

Y así fue como comenzó la etapa más feliz de toda mi vida.

Hola, hola Espero que les guste. La canción es de Taylor Swift y los personajes son de S.M la trama es mía :D


End file.
